Grandma's Matchmaker
by music96ninja
Summary: Ermmm... I can't really come up with a summary for this since it just came out of the blue for me. I think the title explains a lot but if it doesn't, then I guess you'll just have to read and find out. Rated M for language (like 2 bad words otherwise it's pretty much rated T)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Wait, please Miku," Luka begged as the tealette was walking out the door. "Don't leave me alone. Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you but I have to go."

"How long will you be gone? I thought we were going to be together forever," Luka said, on the verge of tears.

"Luka, calm down," Miku said, putting both hands on Luka's shoulders. "Stop overreacting. I'll be back by the end of the day and you won't be alone. My grandma's here."

Luka put her fist to her mouth. "That's even worse," she said, biting her knuckle. "She hates me."

"No, she doesn't. She's not going to bite," Miku said, trying to pry the pinkette off of her. "Now let go. I'm already late."

Luka reluctantly released Miku. The tealette only took a few out into the hallway before turning around, seeing the sad pinkette still in the doorway. Sighing, Miku rushed back and kissed the girl.

"M-Miku?!"

"I'll be back soon," Miku assured, smiling. "So hold out until then, okay?"

Luka smiled back, nodding. "Okay."

As Miku turned around, Luka grabbed her arm and pulled her in for another kiss.

A disgusted grunt came from in the apartment. "Ugh, are you two finished out there yet?!"

Luka looked angrily at the rude person. Miku giggled, giving the pinkette a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back soon, so behave for me."

Luka silently nodded and watched Miku walk down the hallway. The pinkette went back into the apartment she shared with Miku. This year would be the second year they have been dating. Luka was just starting college while Miku was still in high school.

Luka faced Miku's grandma in the apartment who was sitting sourly on the couch. It was a nice leather couch so Luka thought the old lady had no reason to give off such a mean look. Then she remembered the real reason she was acting mean and rude.

It was because of Luka herself, the one dating her granddaughter.

"Don't just stand there! Get me some more tea!" the old lady barked.

Luka silently groaned, grabbing her cup and going to the kitchen. She still didn't fully understand the reason why Miku's grandma is visiting, or least Luka hoped she was just visiting.

The pinkette sighed heavily, remembering the task at hand. Miku recently bought black tea, which is supposedly her grandmother's favorite. Luka finished the drink and brought it back to the grandmother, who was absentmindedly looking out the window.

 _Okay, I'm going to try to make Miku's grandma happy and comfortable despite her hatred for me._

"Took you long enough!" Miku's grandma huffed as Luka set down the cup of tea.

 _She's making this a lot harder for me to keep my attitude in check. Breathe, Luka. Breathe._

For the rest of the day, Luka was on the grandmother's every beck and call, from fluffing pillows to grabbing more blankets to adjusting the thermostat to removing the blankets to fluffing more pillows. By the end of it, Luka was dead tired. She rested on a chair while the grandmother was still comfortable. Luka used this time to ask her why she acted mean towards her.

"Umm…"

 _Oh shit. I have no idea what to call her. I don't even know her name. All I know is that she's Miku's grandma who hates me._

"Umm… Miku's grandmother?"

The old lady turned her head and eyed Luka angrily. "What did you just call me?"

"I'm really sorry!" Luka apologized. "I don't actually know your name so I didn't know how to address you."

The grandmother sighed. "It's fine. What do you want?"

"What have I done wrong? Why are you so hard on me?" Luka asked, unable to look into her eyes.

"I don't like gays," the grandmother said simply.

Luka thought that made a lot sense because of her relationship with Miku but Luka had the feeling it wasn't the only reason.

"I know I've been unreasonable with you lately and I apologize for that."

Luka was taken aback. Miku's grandma was apologizing! Luka didn't think this day would ever come. "Err, it's okay. I understand that you only-"

"No, you don't understand," she interrupted with a pained look. "I guess it won't hurt to tell you. There's another reason. I used to know someone a long time ago and he looked similar to you. I came to hate him later on."

"So you were basically taking out your anger for him on me?"

"Yes," the grandmother admitted, "when we first met, your resemblance with him was uncanny, besides the gender, and my buried feelings kind of slipped."

 _I think they more than just slipped._

"I'll try to be nicer," the grandmother promised.

"Okay, I forgive you," Luka said, reluctantly forgiving her.

In order to lift the mood, Luka tries to make conversation. She told the story of how she and Miku had met in high school. Luka got detention and while trying to escape, she bumped into Miku. To avoid getting caught or snitched on, Luka grabbed Miku and ran. Eventually, Luka got detention and almost expelled if it weren't for Miku lying for her sake.

"I see you weren't the best student in school," Miku's grandma said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah," Luka scratched her head. "But Miku changed that. She helped me become a better person and amidst of it, I just fell in love with her." Luka paused, realizing how much Miku has impacted her. Now she really missed the tealette and hoped she would hurry home.

"So," Luka said, trying to change the subject, "tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

 _I… I don't actually know what I want to know. Maybe like who her favorite Love Live idol._

"Why do you hate the guy who looked like me?"

 _W… Why the fuck did I just say that?! That was too personal! Now she's going to hate me all over again!_

The grandmother was silent for a minute before continuing. "He was a childhood friend who I've had a crush on for as long as I could remember. But I knew it was one-sided because he was in love with someone else yet I thought I still had a chance."

 _Okay she doesn't hate me quite yet. Now I just have to carefully get through this conversation._

"Did… Did you ever tell him how you felt?"

"When I managed to muster the courage to do so, it was too late. They were already dating."

"Oh…"

"Another boy confessed to me and in my heartbroken state, I accepted. He was really nice and things were getting better for me but then he became abusive." Miku's grandma went quiet and hung her head.

Luka really wanted to know what happened next but was hesitant. This was really none of her business and it seemed like a very touchy subject for the grandmother. But Luka's curiosity got the best of her.

"So… what happened?" Luka asked slowly.

The grandmother stood up in tears. "What happened? Miku's mother happened!"

Then she collapsed but luckily Luka caught her.

 _Oh shit! I done fucked up! I fucked things up so bad!_

Luka lifted the grandmother onto couch and put a blanket over her. She felt really bad about this sudden turn of events. Just when Luka got on her good side, she had to go and mess it up yet she learned more about the woman than she ever expected to. The pinkette wondered if Miku knew about her grandma's past.

The lights went out and the whole room flashed brightly. Then thunder rumbled in the distance. Luka looked at the window. It was raining. _When did that happen?_

After ending on an odd note, Luka was really curious about the grandmother's past despite the previous situation. Luka stared at the old woman. She did look really young for being a grandma.

 _So she was reall-No, stop! It's none of your business, Luka! But… but I can't just forget about this._

She looked at the clock only to be reminded that the power was out and it was too dark to read the analog clock. Thanks to a flash of lightning, Luka saw it was almost nine o'clock. The rumbling of thunder became louder.

Luka wondered when Miku would be home and how long her grandmother would be staying. The pinkette sighed, wanting to ask a lot of questions but no one was here and awake at the moment.

"Lu…ki…" Miku's grandma whispered in her sleep.

 _Luki? Who is Luki? Did she mean to say 'Luka?'_ The pinkette wondered. She didn't know a Luki but the name did sounded familiar. Luka pursed her lips, trying to think a person with that name. _Was this person the one who abused her or was he that childhood friend or just some random friend?_

Luka sighed again but heavier this time.

"Why am I still awake?" Luka asked out loud. "Why am I still asking questions that won't be answered? Why is the power still out? Do I have any candles?"

Luka stood up and walked towards her room. When she opened her bedroom door, the sound of thunder cracked the air. Luka stepped into her room but her foot did not meet the ground and she began to fall. No sound would come as her mind couldn't process what was happening.

Everything went black.

* * *

A loud bell rang.

Luka opened her eyes and sat up, squinting at the light. She was laying under a tree which was next to a… school building? She was surrounded by multiple school buildings. She was on some kind of campus.

Luka looked down and she was a wearing a school uniform. _Wait... is this a high school uniform? What happened?!_

Luka tried to remember how she got in this situation. She only remembered that she went into her room and fell and boom, here she was. Did she meet some magical being who explained why this was happening to her? Luka couldn't remember anything after the fall or how the fall was possible and trying to do so only hurt her head.

Instead befuddled pinkette decided to walk around, hoping to find some answers. As she walked around the school, she saw the hallways were deserted. A few quick peeks in a couple of classrooms showed everyone was already in class.

 _This school looks really familiar… Is this the same high school I went to? It sort of seems like it but everything looks older than when I was here or was it always this old-looking and I never noticed?_

"Hey, you there! Why aren't you in class?!"

 _This voice. It couldn't be._ Luka turned around. _It is! Miku! Yes, someone I know!_

"Miku, I'm so glad to see you!" Luka ran to hug the tealette but the girl just stepped to the side, leaving Luka to almost stumble.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, eyebrows furrowed. "And how do you know my name?"

Luka's eyebrows furrowed in response. "I'm Luka, your…" _Maybe I shouldn't say girlfriend. What if this isn't actually Miku and I'm mistaken. But it's hard to believe that this girl isn't Miku I know even though they look and sound the exact same_.

"My what?" the tealette asked, sounding angry.

"Your… friend?" Luka said, trying to smile convincingly.

"My friend? I don't know anyone by the name of Luka," Miku stated, putting a hand to her chin. "Do you happen to be a friend of Luki's?"

 _Luki? It's that name again…_

As Luka opened her mouth to speak, a boy with pink hair came running down the hall. "There you are, Miku. You didn't come back to the clubroom so I got worried."

Miku blushed looking down bashfully. "Sorry, I was questioning this student since I haven't seen her around school before," she pointed at Luka who was eyeing Luki suspiciously.

Luki noticed that and eyed Luka back. "And who are you?"

"Luka and you?"

"Luki."

"What's your last name?" Luka asked, slightly shaking.

"Megurine. Why do you ask?"

 _Same as mine. So does that mean this boy is my grandfa-wait, no I don't know for sure. Even though he has the same name as my grandfather, that doesn't mean he is. There could be a bunch of other people with the last name Megurine. I just need to ask one more question._

Luka gulped. "What year is it?"

"1968," Luki answered slowly. "Why are you asking all these strange questions?"

 _Oh my fucking god!_ Luka counted her fingers. _Luki is my grandfather and this girl is Miku's grandma! I went back in time! I time traveled! How is this-wait, maybe this is all just a dream. Yeah, it's all just a dream. I just need to pinch myself to wake up. Wait! Before I wake up, there's something I've always wanted to do that Miku never lets me do out of the blue._

"Hey, are you listening?" Miku asked, tapping her foot.

Luka ignored her and began walking towards with both hands in front of her.

Miku felt a little scared. "H-Hey, what are you-!"

Luka leapt forward and in an instant, her hands were on top of Miku's breasts.

In the next instant, Miku slapped Luka so hard that the pinkette fell back onto the ground.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you?!" the tealette yelled, covering her chest. She was red from embarrassment and anger, mostly anger.

Luki was still standing to the side, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Luka sat up with one hand holding her red cheek. She looked down at her other hand in deep thought.

"Hey! Answer me, you pervert!"

"Hmmm, must run in the family," Luka muttered.

Unfortunately, Miku caught wind of it and a vein popped in her forehead. She rolled up her sleeves and stomped her way towards Luka. Luki quickly composed himself and grabbed Miku from behind, holding her arms down to her side. He lifted her in the air but that didn't stop Miku from squirming to break free.

"Wait, Miku! Calm down, it was only an accident!" Luki said, trying not to fall.

"I don't care! I'm going to kick her real hard in the face!"

Luka wasn't paying any attention to Luki or Miku. Instead, she was faced with the truth. _I'm... still... here! This isn't a dream! Why isn't this a dream?!_

Luka's attention snapped back to the situation at hand. She was surprised how loud and rowdy Miku was getting. She was more surprised how no one came out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Luka, please just apologize," Luki panted, keeping a rein over his angry teal friend was taking a toll on him.

Luka stood up and bowed deeply. She didn't know the customs during this period but she hoped bowing was appropriate. "I-I'm really sorry, Miku."

"Explain yourself!" Miku demanded, still trying to get a piece of Luka but Luki continued to hold her steady.

"Ermm… I-I like… uh… b-boobs…?" _What the fuck am I saying?_

Both Luki and Miku froze, staring at Luka who was sweating profusely.

"Y-Yeah, yeah, I-I like boobs all kinds of boobs." _Oh my god. I think I'm making it worse! Oh well, I'm already screwed. I might as well go down in flames of glory._ "But what really gets me going are the small ones, just like yours Miku." _Oh crap, she's giving me the stink eye._ "Erm… Luki, you agree with me right? Don't you like small boobs?"

Luka really did like smaller boobs. That was one of the many reasons she loved Miku. Now she hoped that preference ran in the family.

Luki was shocked that he was being forcibly dragged into this dangerous situation. He looked at Miku, who was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Umm… y-yeah, I like small boo-I mean, breasts," Luki stuttered, blushing. "T-They're cute."

"R-Really?" Miku asked quietly, also blushing.

Luki put Miku down and the two of them just stood there all awkward and red.

 _So this is how being a third wheel feels like._

"So am I forgiven?" Luka asked, hoping the mood was right.

Miku crossed her arms and turned her head. "For now you are, despite that horrible excuse you made up."

It wasn't made up but Luka thought it would be better not to argue and cause anymore trouble.

Luki laughed nervously. "Now that all is forgiven, let's get you to the main office to sort out this new student business."

As the three students walked down the halls of the school, a thought suddenly came to Luka.

 _Wait, Miku's grandma is also named Miku?!_

* * *

 **I have no idea why I started this when I have the Knight Exchange to work on. Whatever, at least I'm not gone. I recently got into Love Live and it's amazing. My favorite character is Maki and she could be shipped with practically everyone (Maki Harem!). I've taken a liking to Umi. God, her voice is so goddamn sexy.**

 **If any of you guys were wondering where the year 1970 came (or if you even remembered), I actually put some thought into it. So the story began in 2016 and Miku's mother happened when Miku's grandmother was young so I just made it when she was 18. I'm gonna assume Miku's mother had Miku at a normal age like 30 (I doubt I'll get into that part in the story). Boom! 1970! Here's an equation for you visual learners:**

 **2016 - 18 = 1998 - 30 = 1968**

 **As always, forgive me for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walking down these hallways really brought Luka back. Of course she knew where the front office was. She has been there more times than a normal student should have. Luka was caught up reminiscing and ended up leading the group.

"Luka? Have you been here before?" Luki asked.

"Yeah, you seem to know your way around," Miku pointed out.

"Oh… er, yeah, I've been here before for a tour of the school," Luka lied, not looking back at them.

"Hmm, I didn't even know we gave tours for new students," Luki said.

'Yeah, apparently it's a new thing," Luka shrugged

"Oh okay, cool,"Luki said, accepting the lie.

"Well anyways," Luka began, trying to change the subject, "Why aren't you two in class?"

"We're part of the disciplinary committee," Luki said, pointing to his armband. Miku wore one as well.

"We were looking for stragglers who haven't gone to class yet," Miku added. "Then you showed up. What actually were you doing?" Miku looked at Luka suspiciously.

"I… got lost."

"But you seem to know your way around right now," Miku countered.

"My memory is slow. It takes me a while to remember some stuff."

"Where's your schedule?"

"Er… I forgot it at home."

"Uh huh." _Oh crap she's onto me._

Luki came up up between the girls and put his arms around them. Luka noticed how Luki didn't notice that Miku had blushed at the close proximity of the boy.

"Come one, Miku. Stop interrogating the new student. We don't want her hating us so soon," he laughed.

Miku just crossed her arms. "Well, she should've thought about that before she assaulted me."

"Assaulted?" Luka repeated. "That's such a strong word."

Miku glared at Luka. "Not strong enough."

"Oh, look! We're here!" Luki announced, thankful they had reached the office before something bad happened again.

"Good. Now Luka can sort out her business and we," Miku pointed to Luki and herself, "can go back to class before we missed more material." Miku grabbed Luki by the arm and began walking to class.

Luki waved at Luka. "See you later, Luka."

Luka waved back and went into the main office. Everything looked pretty much the same as it did in Luka's time. Luka saw a green plant in the corner.

 _Oh a fern. I learned about plants in college. Wow, even college helps me after I've time traveled._

"Is that a fern?" Luka asked, turning to the lady behind the desk.

"No, it's a ficus."

 _Dammit, college doesn't teach me a thing!_

"Did you need something?"

"Y-Yeah I'm a new student and-"

"Oh, the principal has been waiting for you. Down the hall, last door on the left," she directed, pointing her finger.

 _They're already waiting for me? What's going on here? Oh well, saves me some time._

Luka walked down the hall to the directed room. She knocked on the door and heard a young female voice.

"Come in."

Luka cracked open the door and saw a young blonde girl sitting on top of the desk.

"It's nice of you to finally join-"

"Sorry, wrong room," Luka said deadpanned, closing the door.

Luka turned around, looking for another door that didn't have a little girl pretending to be the principal. The door she had just closed suddenly opened, and Luka was pulled in. The pinkette was thrown into the seat and she saw a woman standing before her. It was the same girl from before but she was taller with longer hair and more mature in all aspects.

"Don't just walk out on me," the blonde said with a glare sitting back on her desk. Then she transformed back into the little girl from before.

"H-How did you just do that?!"

"Let me introduce myself." She put a hand on her chest. "My name is Rin, and I am the almighty spirit that has brought you here to the past."

Luka narrowed her eyes. taking in the information. "Uhhh… why… and how?"

"Pssh, all higher spirits like me can bend time at will," Rin said like it was common sense. "And as to why… I just felt like it." Rin shrugged nonchalantly.

"What kind of lame reason is that? And won't I mess up the future by being here?"

"That's kind of the point," Rin whispered to the side.

"What was that?" Luka asked, leaning closer.

"I-I mean it only depends how you'll affect this timeline."

"Won't I affect the timeline just by being here?"

"Yes, but very minimally."

Luka thought back to the incident with Miku's grandmother when she first came here. _Great. Now she's going to hate me more._

"Anyways I did some meddling and enrolled you into this school as a senior."

"What!?"

"Did you want to be a freshman instead and repeat these four years all over again?"

"No, no, nope. Being a senior is a perfect." Luka gave Rin two thumbs-up.

"Here's a notebook and pencil." Rin flicked a finger in the air, and a notebook and pencil appeared in the air, landing in Luka's lap.

Luka opened the notebook. It was blank. "What's this for?"

"For class, duh," Rin said, pulling Luka out of her chair. "You don't want to miss anymore of what's left of your first day back at high school."

"Wa-Wait! Which classroom do I go to?"

But Luka was already out of the door. When she turned to go back in, it was locked. Luka groaned and opened the notebook again. This time it had something written on the first page.

 _Mathematics Room 308_

Not knowing what else to do, Luka made her way to the indicated room. She sighed heavily, thinking she would have to go through all that again.

Luka walked in the room, halting the lesson. All eyes were on her. Luka saw luki in the front row. He perked up and pointed to the empty seat next to him. Luka looked away and saw an open seat way in the back. She was determined to take that seat in the back.

"Ah, you must be Luka." The teacher saw what Luka was holding. "Oh? Coming to math class with just a notebook and pencil? Quite confident, aren't you?" The teacher raised a brow.

Luka thought for a moment. _I have the knowledge of a college student. Highschool stuff should be a piece of cake._

"Of course. Math is so straightforward and simple. All you have to do is memorize a bunch of formulas, and you've pretty much aced the class."

"Math is not quite that simple, Luka," the teacher said sternly.

Luka scoffed. "Really? Give me a question," Luka challenged.

The teacher gritted his teeth and turned to the whiteboard, writing something down.

"Luka!" Luki hissed under his breath.

"Yeah?" Luka turned to the boy.

"What the heck are you doing? Don't get Mr. Hiyama mad!"

"He started it, mocking my notebook and pencil," Luka defended.

"This is a math class. Where's your calculator?"

"How was I supposed to know I have math today?

"We have math everyday."

"Everyday!?" Luka mentally groaned. _I already miss my college days where I only had math twice a week._

"Luka! "

Luka turned to the front of the room, where the teacher had finished.

"Solve this system of equations."

Luka paused. _Wait, that's it?_

She looked back at the other students who all had confused faces as if what was written on the board was in a different language.

 _Wait, do they not know how to do this? I learned about systems of equations way back in middle school._

Luka went up to the board and easily solved it, sending awe to the teacher and the class. "Well, am I right or am I right?" Luka smirked at the teacher who was red in anger or embarrassment or both.

"Go sit down," Mr. Hiyama said through gritted teeth.

Luka went to take that seat in the back of the class when she was stopped.

"No, right here," the teacher said, pointing to the desk next to Luki in the front of the classroom.

Luka wanted to interject but the evil look in the teacher's eye told her to stop… for today. Sighing, the pinkette sat next to Luki as the teacher continued his lesson. Two minutes later, Luka had fallen asleep and the next thing she knew the bell rang.

"Come on, Luka. Wake up," Luki said, shaking Luka's shoulders.

"Why…?" Luka said groggily, sitting up. "Is school over?"

"No, it's time for lunch."

Luka perked up when she heard that. "Yes I'm starving."

 _When was the last time I ate something? Oh yeah, it hasn't happened yet._

"Well then, let's go to the cafeteria."

As the two students went to grab some food, Luka was surprised to find a dollar in her pocket. Unfortunately, all she could buy was a couple of cookies. Luki offered to buy her lunch but Luka refused, saying cookies were enough for her to last the rest of the day. They sat down at a table with Miku and two other people, a boy and a girl.

As soon as Miku saw Luki, her eyes lit up. "Oh! Hey, Luki!"

Then she saw Luka walking behind him. Her eyes darken and she scowled at the pinkette. "Oh… it's you."

Luka clutched her chest dramatically. "I'm hurt, Miku. I really am. You gave Luki such a _loving_ welcome." Luka made sure to emphasize the word "loving" and gave Miku a sly look. The tealette blushed and Luka laughed.

"What's so funny?" Luki asked as he sat down next to Miku. Luka sat next to Luki.

"Well you see, it's funny because Miku likes-"

Blushing, Miku quickly leaned over and shoved her sandwich in Luka's mouth. "Shut up!"

"Uh, Miku?" Luki called, cautiously. "Your hand…."

Everyone looked down and saw that Miku's hand was dangerously close to Luki's crotch.

Miku gasped, jumping back. "I-I'm so sorry!"

With Miku's sandwich in her mouth, Luka giggled and began eating the food. _Wait, is there leek in this?_

Blushing, Luki scratched his head. "It's fine really. Anyways, why don't you introduce Luka to our friends."

"O-Okay," Miku motioned to the blue-haired boy next to her and the green-haired girl next to him.

"This is Kaito and that is Gumi." The two waved and nodded.

Luka finished the last bit of the sandwich. "Hi, I'm Luka, the new student."

"Are you and Luki related?" Gumi asked, eyeing the two.

"Yeah, you two look really alike and even your names sound similar," Kaito added.

Luka got close and put her arms over Luki's shoulders, successfully making Miku jealous. "I was thinking the same thing. We could be long lost cousins or something."

 _And that something could be grandfather and granddaughter but same difference._

"Whoa, wouldn't that be so weird if that was true?" Gumi laughed.

"So where did you go to school before?" Kaito asked.

"I-uh-was homeschooled," Luka lied.

"Is that why you're so smart?" Luki asked.

 _No, it's because I'm from the future._

"You're smart?" Miku asked as if it was a miracle Luka could even have an ounce of knowledge.

"Pssssh, of course I am. I'm probably smarter than you, wait, scratch that, I am smarter you."

Miku shot daggers with her eyes at Luka who just deflected them with a smirk. Luki was not too excited being in the middle of all that.

"Have you two met before?" Gumi inquired curiously. "It seems you have two got off on the wrong foot or something."

"Yes, that's exactly what happened," Miku said, still glaring at Luka.

"I mean, if that's how want to interpret it," Luka laughed, making Miku angrier. She was about to throw a piece of her food when Kaito quickly switched the subject.

"Hey, Luki? Didn't you have a club meeting during lunch today?"

Luki's eyes widen as he remembered. "Oh crap, you're right!"

"Oh, that reminds me. I have a meeting, too," Gumi suddenly groaned.

Luka stood up so Luki could leave. "Bye guys, and Miku, don't kill Luka." They two said their goodbyes and left.

The table became silent and awkward. Not for Luka though. Because Luki left so soon and in such a hurry, he left his untouched food on the table. Naturally, Luka helped herself to his food.

 _Wow past cafeteria food taste so much better than future cafeteria food. What is this logic?_

"So Miku," Kaito began, "how's that manga going?"

Luka turned her head at this. "You read manga?"

Miku sighed. "No and Kaito, I've told you a million times before that it's not manga. It's a graphic novel."

Still surprised, Luka asked, "You read graphic novels?"

 _My Miku would never read manga or watch anime no matter how hard I would try to get her into it. Despite first appearances, she was actually really girly._

"No, it's for a class."

"Whoa, what class requires you to read graphic novels? I want that class."

"It's English."

"Welp, nevermind," Luka said with a disappointed look. She remembered she would have to take English all over again and she was not excited about that.

"Anyways, where's your next class, Luka?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know," Luka stated, drinking her chocolate milk.

Both Miku and Kaito raised their eyebrows.

"You don't know?" Miku repeated.

"Nope. So, I'll just follow you, Miku," Luka declared, eating her cookie.

"What!? No! Didn't the principal give you a schedule or something?"

"Oh, yeah. She gave me this notebook and pencil."

Luka opened the notebook and under the previous writing was "Gym."

"Oh, I think I have gym next."

Miku groaned and banged her head on the table while Kaito laughed.

"What a coincidence! Miku and I also have gym next period."

"Wow, isn't that great, Miku?" Luka scooted closer, nudging the tealette.

Miku turned her head. "Don't touch me."

Luka smiled, having a strong urge to touch the tealette more. She pounced and hugged the stubborn girl, turning her into a blushing mess.

"Wa-Wait! Get off of m-me!" Miku yelled, leaning away from the pinkette.

"I don't wanna!" Luka said, burying her face in Miku's neck. "And you smell so good!"

 _Just like my Miku. So fruity._

"H-hey! D-don't just sniff me!" Miku shouted, her face getting redder.

Luka let go of Miku and looked at the blue-haired boy expectantly. "Kaito, you should smell her, too. It's amazing!"

Kaito blushed. "Uhh, I think I'll be okay. I'll just take your word for it."

Miku sighed heavily. "Luka, don't you have any self-control?"

"Of course I do."

 _You have no idea how much i want to beat up that Rin girl for sending me here or how much I want to kiss you because of how much you look like my Miku. But I can't do that because you're actually her grandmother and touching you would be weird…_

"Look what you did, Miku," Kaito said, pointing to Luka who had gone into a thinking position. "You made Luka rethink her whole existence."

"Good. Now maybe she won't randomly sniff people," Miku said gathering her food. "Come on. Let's hurry to gym now."

* * *

"So, you already met the new student Miku?"

"Unfortunately, I have Miki."

"Is she that bad?"

"I don't know. She's just too much too handle and very unpredictable."

Miki laughed. "Really? Did she grope you or something?" Miku blushed and Miki's jaw dropped. "Oh my god. Really?! But why?! There's nothing there!" Miki yelled, pointing at tealette's chest.

"Shut up! It's the same for you, too!" Miku said, pointing at Miki's chest.

Suddenly, Miki grabbed Miku's breasts. "No! Mine are bigger!"

Out of nowhere, Luka and Kaito ran and tripped past the two girls. Miki took her hands off of the blushing tealette.

"What are you two-"

"She groped you!" Luka shouted from the ground, pointing at the two girls. "So it isn't just me. It's like a thing."

"It's not _thing_!" Miku shouted, her face getting redder.

Everyone laughed but Miku, on the other hand, scowled at her so-called friends. "I hate all of you." With a pout and arms crossed, Miku swiftly walked away from the group.

"Oh, come on, Miku. I'm sorry!" Miki apologized, running after her teal friend. "Your boobs may be small, but they're super soft!"

A shoe struck Miki's face. "Will you shut up!?"

Luka and Kaito picked themselves off the ground.

"To think that the both of us tripped," Kaito said, shaking his head. His face was still red.

"I know, right," Luka said, dusting herself off. "That red-haired girl sure is lively."

Kaito chuckled. "Yeah, she is, but she's usually not that lively… as in touching people."

"Yeah, I'd be worried if that was a thing she did."

"Anywho, since the several hours you've been here, I haven't seen that many emotions cross Miku's face in such a short period of time. It's refreshing."

"Refreshing?" Luka gave Kaito a weird look who just blushed in response. "Why are you blushing?"

Kaito blushed harder. "N-No reason!" And the boy sprinted away, leaving the pink girl very confused.

 _What just happened?_

* * *

 **Well, I don't really know what to say. I usually leave myself note cards to remind myself what to talk about in these Author's Notes but I didn't make any... OH YEAH I remember one thing. I was originally going to make this in a Japanese school setting but then I forgot how Japanese schools work, mainly their room numbers. So I just made it like the American schools. Now onto my replies to my two reviews.**

 **To The Police Of FanFiction 2016: Wow what a name. Also thanks for your one word review. Still better than nothing.**

 **To Azhenet: Thanks and don't worry about your English. I understood what you meant if by what you mean in 'history,' you mean the whole 'traveling back in time' thing. Chile? Cool. *googles world map and finds Chile* Coooool. (I'm so bad at geography XD)**

 **Forgive me for any mistakes.**


End file.
